Dark Demon
Dark Demon is the secret boss of Demon's Crest unlocked after winning the Crest of Infinity and the game clear password. An almighty and mysterious entity, it has two forms, one made of bones and one resembling a demon, and morphs between them as it pleases. The Secret To find the secret code and win the Crest of Infinity one must follow some steps: #Find all the items of the game (not including the Crest of Infinity). #Defeat Phalanx's three forms and obtain the third ending. #After the ending, a code will appear: QFFF KNRR DDLR XGTQ. #Go to the password menu and enter the code. #Now, the player is put back into the game, but with the Infinity Crest that is more powerful than others and has all of their powers combined. Another stage is also made available. #Enter the secret stage to face the Dark Demon. Strategy In order to survive, the player is to be fully stocked with ginsengs (spells won't help) and a lot of patience. Always pay attention to the health and, as soon as Firebrand has less than 4 containers, drink a ginseng. You need to switch constantly between fang and armor talismans depending on the situation. Form 1 This form resembling a chariot of bones can only be damaged in the upper part of its body, the lower part being vulnerable only to the Buster attack. It flies all over the room, shooting arrays of four spinning scythes while releasing a small seeking sphere that will follow Firebrand wherever he goes. As soon as one is destroyed, it will release another, so try to just avoid those instead, only destroying them when necessary. Every once in a while, it builds up power and summons a huge flood that covers everywhere except for the space below its body. Unfortunately, it will usually try to smash Firebrand when he is there (this will also cause debris to fall from the ceiling). Players that are not confident in their evasion skills should not take off the armor talisman when fighting this form, because it will cause a lot of damage. Attack the chariot while always wearing the armor. Form 2 This demonic form can be damaged anywhere, but it is really vicious. While it stays put in the middle of the room, it will constantly shoot several projectiles from its back that will do an arc and attack anything in front of it. It also throws these projectiles up, so they fall from above on top of the ones coming from behind. Every time it takes a hit the room will shake, causing debris to fall; sometimes it will also fade to black and become invincible for about four seconds, usually countering with a damaging dark ball that can turn areas of the floor and walls into spikes permanently. It uses the dark ball both as a normal attack as well as a counterattack. The best place to be is in front of it, in order to have a chance to evade the incoming attacks. Wear the armor talisman, and either keep evading it until it changes back to the first form, or try to face it. When a chance appears, quickly switch to the fang talisman, attack it, then switch back to the armor talisman. Try to avoid its attacks as much as possible, but focus on attacking with the fang, even when taking damage. Category:Demon's Crest Bosses Category:Demon's Crest bosses Category:Bosses